Mentira
by Karumi Gonzalez
Summary: La conocí cuando era solo un niño y desde la primera vez que la vi no pude evitar enamorarme de ella, pero al crecer mi amor se transformo casi en una obsesión que termino por envolverme. Mal summary.


**Hola está loca historia trata de un par de amigos de la infancia, en el cual él se enamora y engaña sobre que estarán juntos o destinados pero solo logra convertir su amor en obsesión. Además de eso tiene años que la escribí junto con otras pero no sabía de ellas ja ja ja (besos a mi madre que guardo los cuadernos de mis años en preparatoria) También quiero dedicarla a quien me pidió y animo a subir todas esas historias que tengo guardadas o mas bien olvidadas como estas. Elizabeth chiba.**

**Pensé mucho sobre a quienes debería poner por lo que después de mucho tiempo quedo así.**

* * *

**.**

**Mentira**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Siempre estuvimos juntos, no recuerdo siquiera desde cuándo. Pero recuerdo bien que solo era un pequeño niño y tristemente sé que aun ahora lo sigo siendo ante ti. Por más que los años pasaron yo seguía enamorado de ti, soñaba contigo, hacia todo por ti. Creyendo que podrías llegar a verme como yo te veía a ti. Pero estabas tan ciega o no querías ver lo que sentía. Por lo que sin darme cuenta miles de preguntas abordaban mi cabeza impidiéndome pensar en algo más, provocando que yo mismo tapara mis ojos y mis odios.

"_¿Por qué no puede ser perfecto? Este amor ni siquiera es real. "_

Vivía en mis sueños como un tonto creyendo que sabias que yo te miraba más que como una amiga, como mujer.

El tiempo de juegos paso y cada día crecíamos más, sonreía pensando que talvez ahora me podrías notar, siempre salíamos solos y confiabas en mi tanto que era tu confidente, me contabas tus sueños, tus miedos y deseos. Pero a pesar de eso sentía como un muro me separaba de ti.

"¿Porqué no lloro por ti? El amor está muerto desde el comienzo."

Recordándome así que aún vivía dentro de mis fantasías, creyendo que estaba tan cerca de que te fijarías en mí y en esos momentos de lucidez al verte el dolor de fingir una sonrisa y estar bien, me atravesaba sin piedad.

"_No te quiero. No te necesito. Te olvidare. No importa." _

Así cada vez que te veía con alguien, en sus brazos o sonriendo como no lo hacías a mi lado, solo podía convénceme de que no era más que un amigo o un conocido y que jamás podía estar tan cerca de ti.

"_Seguiré el juego. Escribiendo nuestra canción. Somos perfectos. Te amo."_

Con el tiempo intente aceptar que no era así y me dije que con solo verte de lejos era suficiente, que mientras fueras feliz no había necesidad de más sin importar que estuvieras en otros brazos, recibiendo sus besos, sus caricias. Pero a pesar de cuanto me prepare mentalmente no se pudo comparar al día en que fui testigo vivo de como entregabas besos y caricias que debían ser para mí; sin poder evitarlo me quede congelo sintiendo como todo en mi interior se volvía un caos donde las lágrimas y gritos lo llenaban todo.

"_No, todo esto está mal. ¿Por qué no te has ido? Sé que no eres tan fuerte."_

Negándome a creerlo no pude hacer más que repetirme en voz baja una y otra vez, incluso mil veces de ser necesario hasta convencerme de que solo era pasajero y pronto seria yo el receptor de tu amor, solo creyendo eso pude tener el valor necesario para seguir a tu lado en la espera de esa oportunidad.

"_No me escuches. Nosotros siempre estaremos…tan perfectamente…felices."_

Tontamente seguía soñando, que juntos estábamos. Negándome a ver que tú avanzabas mientras que yo permanecía estancado en el mismo lugar. Cuando estaba solo me reprochaba a mí mismo en momentos de debilidad obligándome a soportar aún más, de seguir fingiendo que solo era un amigo y aprovechándome de la confianza que me tenías para sepárate de los demás.

"_Las mentiras a las que sucumbes…felizmente, ignorante."_

Pero no importaba de cuantos me desasía simplemente otro llegaba, y en cada ocasión venias a mí para hablarme de ellos sin darte cuenta que tus palabras me hacían daño. Para mi desgracias nuestros días de escuela terminaron y la vida laborar trajo consigo una separación en nosotros. Pero no me importo, me empeñe en que mis horarios coincidieran con los tuyo pero al no estar como antes contigo, otro quiso tomar mi lugar.

"_No se cómo no puedes…ver a través de mi fachada."_

Él estúpido había tardado días en ganar la confianza que a mí me había llevado años y gran facilidad derribo el muro que yo nunca pude. Y al ver cómo te alejaba de mi llegue a odiarlo tanto aun sin conocerlo, cada sonrisa y brillo en tus ojos era por él y aun cuando sabía que eras feliz no podía sentir otra cosa que no fuera odio e ira, sobre todo ahora teniéndote sentada a tan solo un metro no podía soportar el sentirme tan lejos como nunca antes me sentí.

"_No te quiero. No te necesito. Te olvidare. No importa."_

Sin poder ocultarlo cuando preguntas cruelmente sobre mi opinión sin notar siquiera mi dolor hasta que mis lágrimas salieron.

— ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué pasa? —ya no podía más.

Increíblemente tu ignorancia solo logro herirme todavía más.

—Seiya, ¿Te sientes mal?—quisiste tocarme pero al intentar evitarlo termine golpeándote.

"_Seguiré el juego. Escribiendo nuestra canción. Somos perfectos. Te amo."_

Al verte en el suelo solo pude salir corriendo, huyendo. Mientras sentía como todo giraba tan rápido logrando así que la venda en mis ojos cayera… y al verlo todo tan claro solo ahora fui consciente de como todo se convertía en pedazos. En mi soledad comencé a derrumbarme sacando todo lo que antes no pude. Las lágrimas brotaron dando paso a los gritos frustrados.

"_No, todo esto está mal. ¿Por qué no te has ido? Sé que no eres tan fuerte."_

Mi llanto llenaba todo el lugar al darme cuenta de que en esta realidad jamás podríamos juntos estar. La frustración y el dolor que guarde por tanto tiempo salieron desbordándose y no podía pararlo. Pero dentro de mi estado deplorable intente nuevamente engañarme consiguiendo también calmar todo el dolor.

"_No me escuches. Nosotros siempre estaremos…tan perfectamente…felices."_

Una vez recuperado el control que perdí, intente hablar nuevamente creyendo que mi episodio pudiera haber abierto tus ojos a mí. Pero entonces vi como brillabas al estar junto a él, todo mi odio e ira hacia él se convirtió en agonía y dolor al darme cuenta que solo a su lado eras completamente feliz.

—Mamoru, él es Seiya mi mejor amigo…mi hermano.

—Hola, he escuchado mucho de ti.

—Espero cosas buenas porque si no yo puedo contarte cosas malas de ella en represaría.

"_Y puede que un día yo… llegare a ver tu sonrisa… en los brazos de alguien… que te amé como yo lo hago."_

—Usagi me dijo que últimamente no estabas bien.

—Sí, lo siento por lo de la última vez. Y la respuesta es sí.

—Ohh Seiya no sabes lo feliz que me hace que aceptes. —la abrace tan fuerte intentando fundirla a mi lado.

"_No, todo esto está mal. ¿Por qué no te has ido? Sé que no eres tan fuerte."_

Mientras caminaba a tu lado no pude evitar que mi oscuro pasado me hiciera pesar que adelante no había nadie esperando por ti, que al llegar frente al altar me dirías cuanto me amabas y que juntos íbamos a estar. Pero al mirar al frente volví a la realidad, solo con ver en sus ojos algo aún más intenso que lo que había en mis ojos. Te entregue sabiendo que era lo correcto.

"_No me escuches. Nosotros siempre estaremos…tan perfectamente…felices."_

Al apartarme de ti por más tristeza o dolor que llegue a sentir en mi interior fui capaz de mirar hacia tras, y de ver que el lugar donde estaba estancando había quedado atrás. Y sonriendo me permití derramar una última lagrima dedicada a ti.

* * *

Espero les guste y se animen a dejarme su opinión. Besos


End file.
